Fall For You
by Fuu Ryuu -Shouta
Summary: Akashi yang berpacaran dengan Kuroko hanya karena tantangan dan taruhan dari Aomine. Akankah Akashi benar-benar jatuh hati pada Kuroko ? ataukah Kuroko yang mengetahui niat dan maksud Akashi ? AkaxFem!Kuro - 2/2
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko no Basket by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

.

Ryuu present

Fall For You

.

.

warning :

OOC, typo(s), Akafem!Kuro, rate T+, gaje, bahasa seenak author

.

Author Note :

Hello minna~

Maaf yaaa.. lama ngga muncul dan sekalinya muncul bukan di story yang lalu #plakk

Ini story special Ramadhan (bukan tema ramadhan kok)

Soalnya, ini ide story munculnya Cuma pas Author lagi di masjid *seriusan ini asli*

Mau pas lagi tarawih, tadarus, ato shalat shubuh. Tapi pas udah keluar dari masjid yaaahh ilang sudah rangkaian kata story nya -_-

Happy Reading Minna~

("..." = percakapan)

('_..._' = dalam hati)

("_..._" = B. Jerman)

(["..."] = telepon).

.

I've warn you ~ so ? want to continue?

.

.

Summary :

Akashi yang berpacaran dengan Kuroko hanya karena tantangan dan taruhan dari Aomine.

Tapi akankah Akashi benar-benar menjadi Jatuh Hati pada Kuroko ?

Ataukah Kuroko yang akan mengetahui niat dan maksud Akashi ?

.

.

- Fall For You -

Chapter 1

.

.

"Akashi-kun, kau tahu kan ini tempat umum ?" tanya datar gadis cantik nan imut.

Gadis bermahkotakan birunya langit dan orb bewarna senada dengan tenang dan jernihnya lautan, serta kulit bagai persolen. Dia Kuroko Tetsura.

Tangan kirinya memegang sebelah lengan kekar yang melingkar dipundaknya, guna menghentikan dari kelakuan nakal sang kekasih. Akashi Seijuurou nama pemuda yang kini merangkul pundak kecil tetsura hanya berdecak lidah, karena niatnya terbongkar oleh sang pemilik

Pemuda dengan surai merah darah menyala bak kobaran api itu dipadukan dengan 2 iris hetero berwarna Ruby-Gold yang dapat menyeret para gedis dengan sekali pandang. Walaupun tinggi nya -sedikit- diatas rata-rata, namun aura yang menguar dari tubuhnya selalu berhasil mengintimidasi siapapun yang berniat melawannya.

Keduanya kini tengah berada di daerah pertokoan shibuya, tempat yang ditentukan untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman -budak- sekolahnya setelah liburan tahun baru, dan sebelum perpisahan kelulusan.

Midorima Shintarou, pemuda bersurai bak lumut dengan iris yang terbingkai kacamata tanpa frame yang sempurna begitu senada dengan rambutnya, hanya memalingkan wajahnya melihat kelakuan kapten mereka pada kekasihnya.

Sedangkan pemuda bersurai ungu dengan tinggi yang diatas normal untuk seusianya hanya menatap malas dan bosan tak peduli pada sekitarnya. Hanya snack-snack yang berada dalam pelukannya yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Beda dengan Aomine Daiki yang memang memperhatikan keduanya mendengus meremehkan, yang berhasil sang surai Navy mendapatkan glare gratis dari 'Kaisar' ya. Mungkin dengusannya akan menjadi tawa yang terbahak-bahak bila Momoi Satsuki -gadis selain Tetsura yang ada didalam lingkran pemuda bersurai bak pelangi itu- tidak menjitak kepala Aomine.

Gadis cantik bernama Momoi Satsuki itu merupakan teman kecil sang pemuda tan. Surai pink dan iris magenta serta tubuh yang ideal menjadi kaguman para pemuda lainnya.

Suasana damai itu terpecahkan oleh teriakan melengking dari pemuda yang mereka tunggu-tunggu sedari tadi Pemuda bersurai kuning dengan iris topaz madu berlari menghampiri remaja bersurai pelangi, pemuda yang bernama Kise Ryouta.

"Minnacchi~" teriaknya

"Urusai na Kise ! sudah telat berisik pula !" sahut Aomine kesal

"Ryouta, bukankah kata-kataku jelas ? 08.00AM di skycafe !"

"eh,, etto.. ne Akashicchi, pukul 7 tadi tiba-tiba ada pemotretan.. heheh" jawabnya gemetar, pasalnya aura dari sang surai merah amat kelam

"sudahlah Akashi-kun. Lebih baik kita segera pergi. Hari sudah semakin siang" kata penyelamat untuk sang _CopyCat _dari Tetsura.

"baiklah kalau itu maumu My Dear~ kau selamat kali ini Ryouta"

Setelah berkata demikian bibir Akashi sudah tinggal beberapa Cm dari milik Tetsura, namun lagi-lagi tangan mungil Tetsura menghentikannya.

"bukankah sudah kubilang ini tempat umum Akashi-kun ?" tanya nya datar

"ckk, yasudah lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang" sambung akashi.

2x mendapat penolakan halus dari orang terkasih, mood Akashi turun drastis. Kini ia berjalan didepan semuanya. Tak ada yang berani bertanya, hanya sang surai lumut yang menyuarakan pikirannya.

"jadi Akashi ? kemana tempat tujuan ita kali ini ?"

"Villaku yang ada di Hokkaido. Liburan sebelum kelulusan, jangan ada yang mengeluh !" singkat, padat, dan jelas itulah Akashi Seijuurou.

( * - Fall For You - * )

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup—sangat—melelahkan, kini mereka (GoM) tengah duduk santai di sofa empuk divilla keluarga Akashi. Mereka mulai membagi kamar untuk ditempat.

"Tidak Akashi-kun, aku akan berbagi kamar dengan Satsuki-san" lagi-lagi nada datar yang menyahut kata-kata—perintah—Akashi untuk sang Bluenatte.

"baiklah baiklah kau akan bersama Satsuki" entah mengapa ke-Absolute-an Akashi hilang entah kemana bila berhadapan dengan Tetsura.

Lain Akashi yang mengeluarkan aura tak bersahabat, lain pula Aomine yang bersusah payah untuk menahan tawa dari mulutnya, melihat kapten Iblis nya tak bisa menang agrumen dengan sang Phantom.

Pembagian kamar di Villa Akashi adalah :

Room Utama : Akashi Seijuurou

Room 1 : Kuroko Tetsura & Momoi Satsuki

Room 2 : Midorima Shintarou & Murasakibara Atsushi

Room 3 : Aomine Daiki & Kise Ryouta

000000

Tak terasa waktu makan malam tiba, para gadis menyiapkan makanan dan para pemuda lainnya diruang keluarga.

Hingga saat Tetsura berniat memanggil semuanya karena makan malam siap, ia malah mendengar ahl yang seharusnya tak boleh ia dengar. Percakapan itu menyadarkannya kembali dari mimpi yang ia buat kini, menuju kenyataan dunia dihadapannya.

Satsuki yang telah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya memutuskan unuk menyusul Tetsura. Begitu berbelok dari lorong dapur menuju runag keluarga, ia menemukan Tetsura berdiri mematung didepan pintu besar penghubung 2 ruangan tersebut.

"Tetsu-chan~ bagaimana dengan yang la—" kata-katanya terputus begitu melihat tatapan kosong dari gadis manis dihadapannya ini. Ia memutuskan untuk ikut mencuri dengar dari pembicaraan para GoM didalam sana.

Tanpa menyadari ada yang sedang mencuri dengar dari balik pintu mereka terus saja berbicara yang seharusnya tabu untuk kali ini.

"Hoy Akashi ! sepertinya kau tidak akan berhasil kali ini" Aomine dengan nada meremehkannya terdengar pertama di telinga Satsuki

"Mouu~ Aominecchi tidak boleh begitu-ssu~ Akashicchi kan sedang berusaha" sahut Kise sedikit membela Akashi

"kalian berdua. Berhentilah memanas-manasi Akashi nanodayo. Bukan berarti aku peduli atau apa nanodayo. Tapi menurutku hentikan saja hal ini" kata-kata midorima semakin membuat tanda tanya besar di kepala Satsuki

"kau terlalu Tsundere Midochin~ aku sih bagaimana Akachin saja" suara malas Murasakibara pun ikut menyahut didalam sana

"Sebenarnya Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan didalam sana ?" gumaman Satsuki sama sekali tidak digubris olh Tetsura

"Akan aku buktikan padamu Daiki. Aku Absolute ! Aku akan selalu mendapatkan apapun semua yang kumau. Termasuk Tetsura ! sesuai taruhan itu, kali ini aku pasti bisa" Jawab Akashi dengan penuh percaya diri yang tinggi.

Harga dirinya tak apan membiarkan dia kalah sekalipun apalagi taruhan seperti ini dengan Daiki. Dia tidak Akan Pernah Menyerah. Dan Dia tidak Akan Pernah Kalah.

Satsuki menutup mulutnya tak percaya, suaranya ditenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba mengering. Kata-kata Akashi selanjutnya adalah penyebab airmatanya jatuh mengaliri pipi mulusnya.

"Akan kudapatkan Tubuh Tetsura sebelum hari yang ditentukan. Sebelum hari Kelulusan. Kemenanganku Mutlak" kata-katanya menggema diruang keluarga tak peduli ada yang mendengar ataupun tidak. Ia terlalu fokus atas kemenangannya.

Satsuki tak kuasa lagi menahan tangisnya, isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya, diliriknya Tetsura yang menjadi objek taruhan GoM. Wajah datarnya tetap tak berubah, ekspresi wajahnya yang dapat menutupi emosinya tetap tidak menunjukan apapun. Tapi binar matanya meredup, menampikan kehampaan, kekosongan pada jiwanya.

"Tetsu-chan..."

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu dari awal mengapa dia mengatakan perasaannya padaku..." jeda sebentar Tetsura segera melanjutkannya

"Aku tahu itu... Aku hanyalah Taruhan dimatanya, tapi... hanya saja... Aku... Aku Tulus mencintainya..." walaupun didominasi nada datar, namun Satsuki tahu ia kecewa,, sedih dan berbagai macam perasaan lainnya yang tercampur aduk

"Satsuki-san... aku akan kembali ke dapur. Panggilah mereka, dan cobalah berpura-pura kau tak mendengar apapun" kata-katanya kembali datar.

00000

Tetsura kembali ke dapur dengan keheningan, sedang Satsuki pun melakukan apa kata Tetsura. Mencoba mengatur emosinya ia menghembuskan nafas pelan dan menegapkan badannya, ia melangkahkan kakinya dan membuka pintu besar itu. Seolah tak terjadi apapun, dia datang dengan ceria.

"Minna~ maaf menunggu lama~ makan malam sudah siap~" teriak riang sang maneger

"Satsuki sejak kapan kau disana ?" tanya Akashi waspada

"mm? Baru saja~ memang kenapa ?" tanya nya berpura-pura polos

"sudah lupakan. Siapa yang memasak ? jangan bilang dirimu." Kali ini Aomine yang bertanya dengan nada horror

"mou~ Dai-chan hidoi yo~ kali ini Tetsu-chan kok yang memasak" katanya sambil cemberut

"Ho~ aku baru tahu kalau Tetsura pintar memasak" sambung Akashi dengan tiba-tiba dan alhasil dia mendapatkan tatapan *kau-pacar-macam-apa-sih?-masa-keahlian-pacar –sendiri-tak-tahu* yang ditatap hanya mendelikan bahu tak acuh

"apa ? pertanyaanku salah" tanyanya sakratis

'_Tentu saja bodoh ! dia kan pacarmu.' _Semua mahkluk lainnya berpikiran sama namun tak ada yang berani menyuarakannya.

"sudahlah ayo~ apakah kalian tidak lapar ? aku lapar sekali, aroma masakan Tetsu-chan sangat menggoda" kata Satsuki dengan mata bersinar

Begitu memasuki dapur, benar saja aroma yang memabukan bagi penciuman menguar hebat, dibelakang wastefel berdiri seorang Kuroko Tetsura sedang mencuci peralatan yang tadi ia gunakan memasak. Menggenakan Apron berwana merah Tetsura terlihat sangat cocok.

Akashi langsung berjalan kedekat Tetsura dan memeluknya dari belakang. Membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Tetsura, menghisap aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuhnya, yang tidak disadari Akashi aroma itu menjadi candu baginya.

Tetsura hanya terdiam, terbiasa dengan perlakuan Akashi yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. sedang Satsuki merasakan sakit hati untuk sahabat mungilnya itu. Orang yang terkasih yang senantiasa ia percaya dengan mudahnya menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai taruhan.

Para GoM lainnya pun bersikap biasa, seolah eksistensi ke 2 mahkluk itu tak ada. Lain dengan semuanya justru Akashi sedang mencoba melakukan rencananya.

"My Sweety, aku baru tahu kau pandai memasak" pujinya di telinga Tetsura

"mm? Benarkah ? tapi menurutku Chef di rumah Akashi-kun jauh lebh pandai dariku" sanggah Tetsura Monoton

"seperti itu kah ? tapi masakanmu jaaaauuuhhh lebih enak dari mereka"

"menurut Akashi-kun begitu ?" tanya Tetsura dengan memiringkan kepalanya

"tentu saja. Kau akan menjadi istri yang sempurna kelak" gombalan Akashi keluar begitu saja

"Terima Kasih. Tapi seingatku Akashi-kun belum sedikitpun mencicipi masakanku. Darimana kau tahu ini lebih enak ?" tanya Tetsura polos

Skakmat. Lagi Akashi kalah beradu Argumen dengan Tetsura. Dan lagi membuat GoM menahan tawanya masing-masing terutama Aomine. tapi bukan Akashi namanya jika ia tak mempunyai alasan yang lain.

"Aku memang belum mencicipinya tapi perkataanku tak pernah salah My Dear. Karena aku selalu benar." Jawab Akashi sedikt Arogan pada nada yang ia ucapkan barusan

"baiklah, baiklah... Akashi-kun ayo kita makan, yang lain sudah menunggu." Senyman Tetsura berkembang

Akashi kembali harus mengalah pada Tetsura. Ia berjalan menuju tempat duduk paling ujung bak seorang Raja. disebelah kirinya terduduk manis sang Ratu, Tetsura, sedang di sebelah kanannya dokter pribadinya Midorima.

Acara makan pun damai—lupakan Aomine dan Kise yang ntah mengapa berebut makanan yang sama—. Akashi, Tetsura dan Midorima yang sudah menghapal bagaimana tatakrama saat makan hanya diam, tak ribut seperli yang lainnya.

Berakhirnya makan malam, berakhirnya pulalah kegiatan mereka hari ini. Akashi yang berniat mengajak Tetsura jalan-jalan berdua saja kembali mendapat penolakan halus entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya hari ini.

Memanfaatkan tubuh lemahnya, Tetsura menolak ajakan Akashi. Ia butuh istirahat baik raga maupun pkrannya. Ia tahu maksud tersembunyi Akashi, bukan berarti da tidak mau, hanya saja wakktunya belum tepat untuk saat ini. Belum sebelum Akashi benar-benar menyukainya dengan hati yang tulus.

( * - Fall For You - * )

3 hari berada di villa Akashi membuat Tetsura merindukan orang tuanya._Mutti*_ dan _Vater*_ nya. Kini mereka semua tengah dalam perjalanan pulang menuju Tokyo. Banyak sekali kenangan bersama sebelum mereka terpisah kelak. Walaupun Tetsura bersikap biasa dan lengket pada Akashi, tapi ia sering kali menolak acara yang hanya berduaan saja dengan sang tuan muda. Tetsura melakukan ini untuk kebaikan Akashi sendiri juga.

Berbeda dengan pikiran Tetsura, Akashi mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena gagal mencapai target tujuannya. Tinggal 4 hari lagi menuju hari kelulusannya, berarti tinggal 4 hari pula taruhannya akan segera berakhir.

Saking seriusnya memikirkas strategi berikutnya ia tak menyadari Tetsura telah terlelap baru kembali pada kenyataan setelah merasakan beban baru dipundaknya, ia menoleh dan mendapati Tetsura tertidul lelap dipundaknya.

Melihat betepa damainya wajah tidur Tetsura, tanpa sadar ia mengelus pucuk surai Tetsura dan turun menuju pipinya yang mulus. Mendekatkan bibirnya dan mengecup kening Tetsura. Entah sihir apa yang menimpa Akashi, matanya kini mulai terasa berat. Iapun terlelap dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya diatas kepala kekasih tersayangnya.

00000

Pukul menunjukan angka 07.00 PM saat mereka semua tiba di Mansion keluarga Akashi di Tokyo. Mereka mulai berpamitan dan menuju rumah masing-masing. Tetsura pun sama ia harus segera pulang, namun lengan kekar Akashi terus saja melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Akashi-kun, aku harus pulang" dengan nada yang lelah ia bersua pada Akashi

"meninap sajalah Sayang, hari sudah malam." Timpanya santai

"tapi Akashi-kun, Mutti menyuruhku segera pulang setibanya di Tokyo" rengek Tetsura

"hnn, baiklah akan ku antar kau sekarang" walau enggan tapi mau bagaimana, Tetsura sepertinya merindukan Ibunya.

Sebelum berbalik badan Akashi merasakan 1 kecupan singkat dan ringan yang hangat dipipi kanannya. Kecupan terima kasih dari Kuroko Tetsura. Sensasi hangat yang diterima pipinya ingin ia rasakan kembal dengan bibirnya, reflek ia memegangi pipinya dan tersenyum hangat melhat Tetsura yang telah bersap pulang.

00000

Sesampainya didepan gerbang yang rumah yang terlihat sangat asri dan berlabelkan 'Kuroko', Tetsura segera turun dari Ferrari merah kesayangan Akashi. Mungkin Ferrari itu merupakan pacar ke 2 Akashi, selain Tetsura.

"Akashi-kun terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku" katanya lembut denga senyuman tulus diwajahnya

"hmm... apapun untukmu My Love. Oyasumi" dikecupnya punggug tangan Tetsura sebagai ciuman selamat malam

Setelah menghilangnya Akashi dari pandangan Tetsura, ia segera memasuki rumah sederhana bergaya tradisional tersebut. Dibukanya pintu dan mengucap "Tadaima" dan melepas sepatunya.

Dari dalam sang Mutti segera berlari dari dapur dan membalas salam Tetsura "Okaeri, Sayang" sambil memeluk putrinya erat. Kuroko Mieryn wanita karier berdarah Jerman yang menurunkanan kulit putih pucat dan mata biru indah pada Tetsura. Ibunda Tetsura yang selalu berbicara memakai bahasa Jerman.

"_langsung makan malam yah sayang, Vater sudah mnunggumu._"ucapnya sambil mengecup dahi anak satu-satunya itu

"_ja, Mutti_" jawabnya singkat

Diruang makan sang Vater tengah menunggunya dengan tersenyum "Okaeri Tetsura" sapanya. Kuroko Teiho Pria bersurai serupa dengan Tetsura merangkan tangannya menyambut putri kesanyanganya. "Tadaima, Vater.." ucap Tetsura seraya berhambur dalam dekapan sang ayah

Ketiganya kini telah duduk bersama d meja makan. Terlhat damai, hangat dan menyenangkan. Keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Ibundanya membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"_Sayang, kau ingn melanjutkan kemana hmm ?_" tanya nya membuka suasana

"_ntahlah Mutti, aku belum menenukannya_" jawab Tetsura lemah

"Memang kau mau masuk jurusan apa ?" kini Ayahnya yang bicara

"I wanna be a Designer, Vater" jawab Tetsura dengan mata berbinar

"_ja, Vater mengerti sayang._"

"_menurut Tecchan, sekolah Design yang bagus dimana?_" tanyanya sambil tersenyum

"_kalau bisa, aku ingin berkuliah di St. Cornellia Art Academy Mutti_" suaranya mengharapkan ia bisa benar-benar bersekolah disana

"_bagaimana kalau itu terwujud ?_"

"_maksud Mutti ? _that in German" kaget tentu saja mendengar pertanyaan ibunya

"begini sayang, Vater dipindah tugaskan menjadi CEO di cabang Jerman. Ini keputusan final sayang kita semua akan pindah kesana" terang sang Ayah

"tapi Vater, kelulusanku sebentar lagi tnggal 4 hari lagi" sanggah Tetsura

"_memang sayang, makanya kita akan berangkat setelah Tecchan lulus, atau ada alasan lain Tecchan ingin tetap tinggal di Jepang ?_"

"... etto..." jawabnya gelagapan

"begini saja Sayang, kau boleh tinggal di Jepang dengan 1 syarat"

"Syarat ? apa itu Vater ?" tanyanya bingung

"kau memiliki kekasih yang bisa menjagamu selama kami disana. Jika kau memilikinya ajaklah dia untuk makan malam bersama besok. Tapi jika tidak kau harus ikut dengan kami" syarat mudah bukan seharusnya. Tapi untuk mengajak Akashi itu...

"_kami mengkhawatirkanmu Sayang, ini juga untuk kebaikanmu_" tambah bundanya

"_ja, aku mengerti Mutti._" Jawwab Tetsura datar namun nada gelisah terdengar didalamnya

"_Guten Nicht, istrahat yang cukup Sayang_" kecupan singkat di pucuk kepala mendarat di surainya

"_...Guten Nicht_"

.

.

(..._Tsuzuku..._)

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko no Basket by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

.

Ryuu present

Fall For You

.

.

warning :

OOC, typo(s), Akafem!Kuro, rate T+, gaje, bahasa seenak author

.

Author Note :

Hello minna~

Sankyuu buat yang Review Dll~

Buat yang nungguin TnM (emang ada?).. maaf yaa ide Author nya terbang entah ke mana =_=

Jadi aja nerusin Story yang ini...

Ini Last Chatper yaaaa...\^^

Kalo ada yg mau Req. Diterima asal AkaFem!Kuro aja #plakk

*Cuma berani bikin 1 or 2 shoot aja X"D*

Happy Reading Minna~

("..." = percakapan)

('_..._' = dalam hati)

("_..._" = B. Jerman)

(["..."] = telepon).

.

I've warn you ~ so ? want to continue?

.

.

Summary :

Akashi yang berpacaran dengan Kuroko hanya karena tantangan dan taruhan dari Aomine.

Tapi akankah Akashi benar-benar menjadi Jatuh Hati pada Kuroko ?

Ataukah Kuroko yang akan mengetahui niat dan maksud Akashi ?

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya

.

"begini saja Sayang, kau boleh tinggal di Jepang dengan 1 syarat"

"Syarat ? apa itu Vater ?" tanyanya bingung

"kau memiliki kekasih yang bisa menjagamu selama kami disana. Jika kau memilikinya ajaklah dia untuk makan malam bersama besok. Tapi jika tidak kau harus ikut dengan kami" syarat mudah bukan seharusnya. Tapi untuk mengajak Akashi itu...

"_kami mengkhawatirkanmu Sayang, ini juga untuk kebaikanmu_" tambah bundanya

"_ja, aku mengerti Mutti._" Jawwab Tetsura datar namun nada gelisah terdengar didalamnya

"_Guten Nicht, istrahat yang cukup Sayang_" kecupan singkat di pucuk kepala mendarat di surainya

"_...Guten Nicht_"

.

.

.

- Fall For You –

Chapter 2

.

.

Pagi hari telah tiba dengan begitu cepat, sinar lembut sang mentari menerpa wajah ayu milik seorang gadis imut, namun sang pemilik wajah tetap bergelung di selimut hangatnya sampai sebuah ketukan terdengar di telinganya.

_Tok Tok Tok! _*ceritanya suara pintu yah~*

"_Tecchaan ayo bangun sayang, bukan kah hari ini masuk sekolah ?_" panggil sang mutti dari luar kamar

"_ja, mutti_" sahut Tetsura dengan suara serak dan pelan "_aku akan segera turun_" sambungnya kemudoian

"_baiklah kalau begitu, mutti dan vater tunggu di meja makan yahh_"

Selang beberapa menit kini Tetsura telah berpakaian rapih dengan seifuku Teiko senior high yag melekat di tubuh rampingnya. Tetsura segera bergabung dengan kedua orang tuanya di meja makan.

" Ohayou vater" ucap Tetsura seraya mengecup pipi kiri sang Ayah

"Ohayou moo Sayang~" balas sang vater yang sedang membaca koran hari ini

"_Guten Morgen ma chaire*_" sapa sang mutti sambil metetakan sarapan untuk Tetsura

"_Danke Mutti, Guten Morgen_" balas Tetsura

Inilah kebiasaan keluarga kecil Kuroko, selalu sarapan dan berkomunikasi sebelum melakukan kegiatan di luar rumah. Sapaan hangat, percakapan ringan dan tak ayal tawa ringan memenuhi ruang makan tersebut. Kini waktu telah menunjukan pukul 07.30AM waktunya Tetsura dan sang ayahanda berangkat ke sekolah dan kantor. Walaupun sebenarnya Tetsura masuk 1 jam kemudian tapi ia lebih senang pergi lebih awal agar dapat pergi bersama sang Vater tercinta.

Jarak kantor Kuroko Teiho dan sekolah sang putri tidaklah dekat, berlainan arah malah tapi dengan senang hati ia setiap hari selalu mengantarkan sang putri agar sampai tujuan dengan selamat. Sesampainya di gerbang Teiko Senior High Tetsura mengecup kembali pipi Vater nya dap mengucapkan terima kasih serta hati-hati yang di balas dengan usapan lebut di surai Tetsura yang diturunkan olehnya serta mencium kening putrinya.

Setelah mobil sang ayah menjauh dan menghilang di belokan, ia segera memasuki sekolahnya dengan sedikit rasa gelisah. Didepan sana sudah ada sang kekasih yang menunggu nya seari tadi ia bersama sang ayah. Wajahnya yang tampan namun angkuh itu menunjukan seringaian kecil ketika Tetsura menghampirinya.

"Ohoyou Akashi-kun" sapa Tetsura lembut

"Ohoyou. Apakan tadi ayah mu ?"

"iya. Beliau adalah _Maine Vater_" jawab Tetsura dengan senyuman mengembang

"mmm, berarti beliau calon ayah mertuaku" gumaman Akashi utuk dirinya sendiri

"ma-maksud A-akashi-kun ?" Tersura merona dengan gumaman Akashi tersebut

"tidak, bukan apa-apa ayo" ajak Akashi seraya menggandeg tangan Mungil nan hangat muilik Tetsura

"A-ano, Akashi-kun?"

"hmm ? ada apa sayang ?" nada Akashi sudah berubah manja sekarang

"begini.. apakah nanti malah Akashi-kun sibuk ?" tanya Tesura dengan sedikit malu-malu

"nanti malam ?" '_apakah Tetsura akan—_' pikiran Akashi sudah melanglang buana ntah kemana, namun segera di kembalikan oleh Tetsura yang menjawabnya

"iya.. etto, Vater dan Mutti mengundangmu untuk makan malam sederhana di rumah kami. Tapi kalau kau tidak sibuk." Lanjut nya dengan menutupi alasan sebenarnya Akashi diundang ke rumahnya.

Sedangkan dipikiran Akashi dia akan bertemu dengan calon mertuanya, hanya saja ntah mengapa ia belum siap, namun melihat wajah Tetsura yang berharap membuatnya bingung dan tak tega menolaknya. Akhirnya dia hanya menjawab sebisanya

"baiklah, aku tanyakan dulu pada pa tanaka ya.." Akashi segera menelpon butler pribadinya dan menanyakan jadwal malam ini.

Sayang-seribu sayang malam ini ada rapat direksi yang tidak bisa di tinggalkan akashi, maka ia meminta maaf dan berjanji akan datang setelah rapat itu selesai.

"maafkan aku sayang, hari ini ada rapat redaksi" kata Akashi dengan sedikit kecewa

Padahalkan kalau tidak ada acara dia bisa bertemu Camer dan mungkin berduaan di kamar Tetsura dan bisa melakukan— '_cukup! Hentikan pikiranmu Seijuurou!_'—kalian tahu kan pikiran yang Akashi maksud—

"tapi aku janji, aku aka segera kesana setelah rapat itu berakhir! Aku pastikan rapat iitu hanya sampai pukul 6PM. Tunggulah aku sayang" sambug akashi setelah kembali dari duni nakalnya.

( * - Fall For You - * )

Setelah percakapan mereka tadi pagi Tetsura dan Akashi menuju kekelasnya. Mereka terdapat di kelas yang sama dan bangku yang sama pula. Tak heran ketika keduanya datang bersamaan dan menuju meja yang sama. Tak hanya dikelas, saat pelajaran, namun ketika istirahat makan siang pun Tetsura hanya di monopoli oleh Akashi dengan segala kemauannya.

Kadang Akashi melupakan bahwa dirinya sedang bertaruh tubuh Tetsura degan anak-anak GoM yang lain saat bersama Tetsura. Namun ketika retina nya menagkap salah satu teman—budak—nya atau tanggal di handphone nya pikiran tak ingin kalahnya muncul secara tiba-tiba. Ia selalu berusaha untuk tidak kalah menyerah tapi sisi lain dirinya tak ingin membuat dirinya menang. Ia hanya menatap Tetsura dengan sendu '_bagaimana aku harus bersikap padamu my dear?_'.

(SKIP TIME)

Bel pertanda berakhirnya pembelajaran telah berbunyi, semua siswa segera berhamburan keluar kelas. Walaupun sebenarnya kelas XII tidak belajar dan hanya mendengarkan bimbingan konseling yang mengarahkan mereka menuju pendidikan selanjutnya, namun tetap saja mereka harus datang dan pulang seperti biasanya.

Tetsura yang hari ini mendapat piket kelas, harus membersihkan kelas terlebih dahulu sebelum ia pulang, tentu saja dengan ditemani Akashi. Ia selalu mengantar Tetsura pulang, katanya itu kewajiban seorang pria mengantar kekasihnya pulang. –tipe pria romantis dan posesif—

Sesampainya di depan kediaman Kuroko, Akashi segera berpamitan karena rapat yang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi. Ia mengecup ringan puncak kepala, dahi, mata, pangkal hidung, pipi dan berakhir di bibir pink Tetsura. Akashi merasa senang telah maju 1 langkah dari sebelumnya, Tetsura pun merona pipi nya dan segera keluar mobil kesayangan pacarnya itu.

Sambil melambaikan tangan Tetsura mengucapkan terima kasih dan berlalulah mobil itu. Tetsura segera berlari menuju pintu rumahnya dengan wajah dan merona, setelah memasuki rumah ia pun berlari menuju kamarnya tak mendengar apa yang diucapkan yang Mutti.

Lain Tetsura, Lainpula Akashi, didalam mobil itu ia terus tersenyum dengan berbagai bayangan yang ntah apa itu dan sesekali bersenandung ringan. Mari kita liat apa yang ada di pikiran tuman muda satu ini.

'_waaa alangkah senangnya jika kita menjadi sepasang suami-istri kelak_'

'_setiap hari bisa melakukan hal seperti itu, bahkan mungkin lebih_' pikirannya mulai melantur

'_aku yang pergi mencari kerja, dan Tetsura berdiam di rumah dengan putra-putri kami_' Akashi menikahpun kau belum—ckckkck

'_dan aku bisa menyerangnya kapanpun aku mau dan—_'

Sudahlah kita tinggalkan pikiran Akashi yang mulai berpikir kesana-kemari sebelum fict ini menjadi rateM. Asal kau ingat Akashi kau sedang meyetir!.

( * - Fall For You - * )

Siang telah berganti malam, kini terlihat keluarga Kuroko sedang bersiap untuk makan malam namun sang putri terlihat sedikit gelisah, apa yang terjadi ? mari kita mundur ke beberapa jam yang lalu

"_Mutti, ano, itu mungkin malam ini ada yang akan ikut makan malam bersama kita__" kata Tetsura malu-malu dan sedikit ragu._

"_benarkah ? jadi kau sudah memiliki kekasih sayang ? siapa dia?__" tanya sang bunda antusias._

"_di-dia hanya teman sekolahku saja mutti__" elak Tetsura namun sang bunda hanya tersenyum melihat rona merah pekat di wajahnya._

"_baiklah, kita menunggu nya saja yaaahh baru makan bersama__" kata Kuroko Mieryn menenagkan putrinya_

Namun kini setelah lama menunggu dan waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 08.30Pm sang tamu yang di tunggu tak kunjung tiba. Sehingga sang ayahanda menyuruh mereka makn malam yang terlambat itu.

Tetsura sangat kecewa terhadap Akashi dia tidak datang menepati janjinya. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya pun mengatakan hal yang tak ingin ia dengar.

"sudahlah Tetsura. Jika dia memang menyanyangimu mana mungkin dia melupakan janjinya" kata sang ayah tegas. Tetsura sudah mengatakan mungkin rapat yang Akashi pimpin sedang ada masalah sehingga terlambat datang. Tapi nyatanya dia tak kunjung datang

"sesuai perkataan vater semalam, kau harus ikut bersama kami ke Jerman" kata-kata itu meluncur dengan tegas nya untuk Tetsura.

"_ini untuk kebaikanmu sayang, dengarkanlah apa kata Vater yahh ?_" kata sang ibu sambil memeluk Tetsura

"_ja, Mutti aku akan ikut kalian_" jawab Tetsura sendu

"_kami menyayangimu_" ciuman selamat malam sang bunda berikan untuk Tetsura

"_Oh iya, besok tak perlu masuk sekolah saja. Kau berkemaslah biar saat kelulusan nanti semua telah siap yahh.. Guten Night_"

"_mm, Oyasumi_" Tetsura berlalu menuju kamarnya

Sesampainya dikamar ia segera berhambur menuju kasur nya yang empuk. Hening beberapa saat dan mulailah terdengar isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia kecewa sungguh sanggat kecewa pada pemuda merah itu bukankah Akashi yag berjanji ? tapi mengapa ia pula yang mengingkarinya ?.

( * - Fall For You - * )

"_tapi aku janji, aku aka segera kesana setelah rapat itu berakhir! Aku pastikan rapat iitu hanya sampai pukul 6PM. Tunggulah aku sayang"_

Kata-kata Akashi itulah yang membangunkan Tetsura dari tidurnya. Ia sendiri tak tau kapan ia tertidur. Matanya perih dan sembab akibat menangis semalaman sang mutti pun tidak membangunkan diriya seperti biasa karena ia hrus berkemas. Namun selalu Akashi yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

Dia menengok ke nakas didekat tempat tidur sudah ada sarapan dari sang bunda dan memo kecil untuknya.

Diambilnya memo iu dan dibacanya dengan seksama apa pesan ibunya ntuk Tetsura.

_Dear Ma Chaire,_

_Ini Mutti tinggalkan sarapan untukmu, Mutti tahu kau sangat sedih kan ?_

_Makanya Mutti tidak membangunkanmu. Mutti dan Vater pergi membeli tiket, Tecchn istirahatlah dan berkemas yah._

_Kalau kau bosan ajaklah Sachan main dan menemanimu di rumah yaa_

_From_

_Mutti Mieryn_

"kau jahat Akashi-kun! Setidaknya tepatilah janji mu... kalaupun kau hanya menganggapku bahan taruhan jangan lah kau berbuat janji seperti ini." Racau Tetsura dan tanpa ia sadari air matanya kembali mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Akhirnya selama seharian ini Tetsura tak ke keluar kamar ia hanya brbaring dan menangis sepanjang hari. '_Inikah yang dinamakan sakit hati ?_' sungguh menyedihkan kau Tetsura.

( * - Fall For You - * )

Siang itu Satsuki merasakan firasat yang kurang baik, tapi ntah apa itu. Perasaannya mengatakain akan ada sesuatu yang buruk dan menuju pada sahabatnya Tetsu-chan. Tak ingin perasaannya menjadi-jadi segeralah satsuki menelpon Tetsura yang hari ini tak masuk sekolah.

["Moshi-moshi..."] sapa suara para diujung sana

"Tetsu-chan.. kau baik baik saja ? suaramu serak sekali.. apa kau sakit ?" tanya satsuki dengan bertubi-tubi

["aku... baik"] jawab tersura ragu

["etto... Satsuki-san, maukah kau datang ke rumahku sekarang?"]

"tentu Tetsu-chan! 15 menit lagi aku sampai... kau harus cerita padaku !"

Setelah itu sambungan terputus dan Sasuki melesat dengan cepatnya menuju gerbang sekolah...

00000

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan sekolah Tetsura. Semua siswa datang dengan kedua orang tuanya masing-masing untuk merayakan kelulusan putra-putri mereka. Tetsura tiba dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat, ia belum berani bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu.

Sudah 2 hari ini semenjak insiden makan malam Tetsura tidak datang ke sekolah, para guru pun tidak memberi ahu apapun tentangnya pada teman-teman sekelasnya. Hanya Satsuki yang mengetahui alasannya dan dia pun tetap bungkam apabila ada yang menanyakan keberadaan Tetsura.

Semenjak itu pula Tetsura tidak merespon apapun komunikasi dari Akashi. Baik itu E-mail, Telpon dan lainnya. Sempat Akashi nekad datang menjemput Tetsura di kediamannya hanya saja kediaman itu tampak sepi, seperti kosong tak berpenghuni.

Hati Akashi berkecamuk, antara khawatir, marah, kesal, menyesal dan perasaan takut. Ia khawatir karena tak ada satupun kabar tentang Tetsura 2 hari terakhir ini. Ia marah dan kesal karena semua telpon dan E-mail nya tak ada satupun yang di respon Tetsura. Ia menyesal, sungguh menyesal ia dengan sengaja melupakan janjinya pada Tetsura malam itu, ia belum siap! Selama ini perasaannya masih kacau, dia menyayanginya tapi ia juga masih terkait karena taruhan konyol dengan Aomine. Dan ia takut. Takut kekasih mungilnya itu kenapa-napa, takut his sweety nya pergi darinya dan ia sangat takut ia Kalah.

00000

'Sial' itulah umpatan Akashi ketika kekasihnya itu datang pada hari kelulusan dengan tampang yang tidak bersalah—menurut Akashi—dan berjalan melewatinya begitu saja! MELEWATINYA BEGITU SAJA! Ada yang salah. Akashi yakin ada yang salah disini. Dengan cepat Akashi menahan pergelangan tangan Tetsura dan menyeretnya ke ruanga yang cukup sepi didekatya.

"Tetsura!" bentak Akashi meminta perhatia sang gadis

"..." Tetsura hanya menundukan kepalanya tak berniat memandang mata Akashi.

"Katakan sesuatu Tetsura!" geram Akashi sambil mempererat pegangannya

"...kit—sa—sakit Akashi-kun." Ringisan Tetsura tak d gubrisnya.

Ia kaget. Apa katanya tadi ?! 'Akashi-kun' Tetsura memanggilnya AKASHI-KUN ?!

"KAU! Sebenarnya apa masalahmu kenapa kau..."

-untuk seluruh siswa-siswi dan para orang tua wali diharapkan untuk segera memasuki Aula utama untuk melaksanakan upacara kelulusan, sekali lagi...-

Ucapan akashi terpotong oleh pengumuman sekolah dan itu kesempatan Tetsura untk menepis tangan Akashi dan berlari tanpa kembali menoleh. Gdis berperawakan mungil itu hanya berguman takjelas ketika melewati pemuda bersurai Crimson tersebut.

"_Gomen..." _itulah kata yang Akashi tangkap ketika Tetsura melewatinya.

Ia tak mengerti. Sungguh pewaris keluarga Akashi itu dibuat bingung oleh Kekasihnya. Apa maksud ucapannya barusan ?! Kenapa... Kenapa Tetsura Menangis ?! sungguh ia frustasi dibuatnya.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH !" teriakan Akashi menggema di ruangan itu membuat suasana nya makin kacau. Segera setelah itu Akashi berbalik dan berjalan dengan angkuhnya menuju Aula. Dipikirannya ia akan segera menghukum Tetsuranya.

( * - Fall For You - *)

Setelah upacara meyebalkan itu berakhir—pikir Akashi—ia segera pergi mencari kelinci kecilnya itu. Namun sayang hasilnya Nihil. Semua tempat sudah Akashi datangi namun disemua tempat itu pula Tetsura tak menampakan batang hidungnya.

Akashi segera menju Gym utama dimana para anggota GoM telah berjanji akan berkumpul seusai upacara kelulusan. Mungkin ia akan mendapati kekasihnya disana ia berjalan dengan sedikit terburu-buru. tapi bayangan Aomine yang tertawa karena kekalahannya tiba-tiba melintas di benaknya.

"Sialan!" umpat Akashi kasar

00000

Setibanya sang Kapten basket di Gym, ia menyerkit bingung. Suasana yang suram melanda semuanya. Satsuki yang menangis meraung dan para GoM hanya nenundukan kepala tanda mereka menyesal.

Ditengokannya kekanan-kiri mencari sosok mungil berrambut Baby Blue tapi nihil, disini pun ia tak mendapati wajah Ayu nan Imut gadisnya. ' apa ini sebenarnya ?'

"Satsuki. Apa yang terjadi disini ?" tanyanya kalem

Dan yang ditanya hanya mendongakan kepala dengan tatapan nyalang padanya

"KAU ! KAU JAHAT AKASHI !" tunjuknya pada sang kapten merah sambil berteriak emosi. Akashi hanya bertambah bingung dengan tuduhan Satsuki padanya

"Apa Maksudmu... aku tidak—" ucapan akashi kembali terpotong tak taka suara satsuki bergema dalam Gym itu

"GARA-GARA KAU! Gara-gara kau... Tetsu-chan... Tetsu-chan..." Satsuki tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya serta kembali menangis dengan keras dan semakin membuat Akashi bingung.

"ada apa dengan Tetsura ? katakan yang jelas !" Akashi naik pitam semuanya membuat ia bingung

Satsuki yang sepertinya sudah tenang—mencoba tenang—kembali menatap akasi dengan tajam "Puas kau sekarang ? PUAS KALIAN ? gara-gara kalian ! gara0gara taruhan konyol kalian! Dan gara-gara kau mengingkari janji..." kata-katanya menggantungbanyak penekanan kata yang di lakukan Satsuki dalam ucapannya seraya iya melanjutkan

Menarik nafas Satsuki kembali berbicara "Tetsu-chan... Tetsu-chan akan pergi dari kita semua— " air mata satsuki kembali menganak sungai dan ia kembali ambuk pada lantai Gym yang dingin.

00000

Ntah kenapa kinerja otak seorang Akashi Seijuuro melambat, ia masih mencerna semua kata demi kata yang di ucapkan satsuki. Dia menggelengkan kepala, 'tidak ! tidak mungkin Tetsura meninggalkannya !'

"Kau... kau berbohongkan Satsuki ?" tanyanya tidak yakin

"..." tak ada jawaban dari satsuki yang semakin terisak menangan tangis

"JAWAB AKU !" teriak Akashi tak terkontrol

'pluk' Akashi merasakan tepukan di pundaknya dan ketia ia menoleh Midorima Shintaro sang pencetak tree pointer menggeleng padanya. Mengatakan dengan isyarat tubuh bahwasemuanya benar terjadi. Dan kemdian kembali menunduk

Akashi dapat melihat segenang air mata di pelupuk vice captain nya itu. Akashi tercengang, lututnya lemas dan tubuhnya jatuh berlutut. Ia pun tak bisa lagi menahan Air matanya.

"Dimana—?" suaranya bergetar

"Dimana Tetsura sekarang ?" tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Akashi ini

"Kumohon... Dimana Tetsura kini ? Aku—A ku..." tanyanya kembali dengan nada yang tak pernah mereka dengar.

Satsuki berdiri dan segera menghampiri Akashi yang mengenaskan, diberikannya sepucuk surat ber amplop biru muda dengan wangi khas seorang Tetsura.

"itulah titipan terakhir Tetsu-chan padaku..." kata-katany menggantung

"simpan itu untukmu" dengan itu Satsuki berjalan keluar gym dengan hatiyang perih. Sahabat mungilnya.. entah kapan akan bertemu kembali.

( * - Fall For You - *)

_Konnichiwa Sei-kun..._

_Maaf aku tak pernah mengabari mu terakhir ini.. kau tau ? aku kecewa padamu sungguh . kau dengan mudahnya melupakan janjimu sendiri. Sudahlah akan kulupakan semua itu._

_Kalau kau sudah membaca ini berarti aku sudah berada di pesawat,aku hanya akan meberi tahumu aku akan tinggal di Jerman sampai tak tahu kapan._

Akashi berlari sekuat tenanga menuju Bandara Narita, dia tak mempedulikan umpatan penggu na jalan jang ia tabrak bahu nya.. ia ingin segera sampai di tempat tujannya.

_Boleh aku bercerita sedikit ?_

_Maaf Sei-kun,, aku bukan pacar yang baik untukmu _

'Tidak ! Tidak kau pacar yang paling sempurna untuk ku' batin Akashi

_Aku tahu, aku hanya alat taruhanmu... dari awal aku tahu dan seharusnya aku sadar diri.. tapi..._

_Salahkah ? Salahkah aku bila aku tulus mencintaimu ?_

'Tidak ! kau harus mencintaiku ! tidak orang lain ! hanya Aku !' Akashi telah tiba di badara ia mencari-cari gadis nya yang paling dicintainya.

"dimana ? dimana kau Sayang.. ?" gumam Akashi pada dirinya sendiri

_Lewat ini aku hanya ingin mengucapkan perasaanku padamu Sei-kun..._

_Maaf..._

_Aku bukan kekasih yang kau idamkan..._

_Dan_

_Terima kasih..._

_Kau mau menjadi kekasihku..._

_Ich Liebedih Sei-kun..._

_Love_

_Kuroko Tetsura_

Dengan paniknya Akashi berlari didalam bandara berharap pesawat yang di tumpangi belahan jiwanya belum take off hingga sebuah pengumuman menyadarkannya.

== Pesawat dengan nomer penerbangan xxxxx dengan tujuan Tokyo-Berlin akan segera Take off dalam 2 menit lagi sekali lagi ... == (gitu mungkin yahh aku ngga pernah merhatiin kalo mau take off pesawat XD)

Tubuh Akashi melemas Ia kembali ambruk di tempat. Ia menyesal sungguh sangat menyesal... tuhan berikan dia kesempatan sekali lagi... ia mohon... kali ini.. kaabulkan permohonannya ia ingin meminta maaf pada gadis itu..

"TETSURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" teriakan dan tangis pilu Akashi bergema di seluruh ruang bandara. Menandakan putra tunggal keluarga Akashi itu sungguh Menyesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_* __**Owari**__ * _

_._

_._

Banzaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii ! akhirnyaaaaa beres jugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa /

Maaffff lamaaaaaaaaaaa... saya ada proyek besar #plok

Maaaffff jugaaa endingnya ngggaaa bangeeeeeeeeettttttt m(_ _)m

Makasihhh buat yang nunggu-nunggu ini #emang ada#

Dukungan kalian semua NUMERO UNO buat ku~~~~

.

.

Review ?

Sankyuu :*


End file.
